Mafia Princess
by NessieCullen2005
Summary: Bella's family is known to the world as the Mafia. Bella is known as the Mafia princess. Edward is a undercover cop that is working on a case that involves with Bella's family. What happens when Edward is too involve in the case and Bella. Who will it be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey everyone I am having writers block with my other stories so I thought that I would write another story and maybe that will help in some way. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks

NessieCullen2005.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Hey guys sorry it took longer to put this up. I have a reason and I'm going to tell you because I want the world to know. My boyfriend of 6 years came home last night, took me to a fancy restaurant and had people play the violin and the piano. He asked me to MARRY HIM I can't believe so that is my reason and here is the first chapter of Mafia Princess.**

Chapter One

What's, what

Bella's POV

My family is the family that everyone is scared of. Everyone calls us the Mafia. In truth we are. The other family that everyone fears is Aro and his family, the Volturi. They are best describing as second best.

My family is made of my father Charlie, who is the most feared man, my brothers Emmett and Embry, my Uncle Carlisle and his son (My cousin, but brother in a way) Jasper, my driver Mike Newton, my body guards Jacob, Sam, and Seth, Uncle Billy Black (Jacob's father), and then you have me, the only female out of all these males.

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, also known as the Mafia Princess. I am known for this for two reasons. One: My father is the "Chief" of this family and two: again the only female in this family of males. My mother died giving birth to me so I never met her and my father never saw fit to remarry.

Being the Mafia Princess has its advantages and disadvantages. The main advantage is that I am spoiled. I get what I want, when I want, and who I want. The main disadvantage is that I am watch like a hawk. It's not that my family doesn't trust me; it's the fact that there are people out there who would love to get their hands on the Mafia Princes, so now I have body guards that fellow me everywhere. You would think that I was the President's daughter or something. It's not that I really mind. I love my family,

I have two best friends; well they are pretty much my only friends. And this happens to be another disadvantage. Not them being friends but them being my only friends. You see when your family is the Mafia people tend to be afraid of you and your family. And that's what happened here. People are too afraid to piss off the wrong people. Not these two. They get a thrill out of it. Not to mention that Rosalie is dating my brother Emmett and Alice is dating my cousin, who is like a brother, Jasper.

Everything was going great, until one day Aro decided to take the wrong steps and is now swimming forever with the fishes. His brothers Caius and Marcus are blaming us and now a war is started and I am being watch and we are trying to hide it from the cops as well. _GREAT_.

**Edwards POV**

Being a cop has been a family tradition. Every male in the family has been a cop. So of course to keep the tradition going, I became a cop right after college. Not that it was a very hard thing to do. Since my dad was the Srgt. **(AN: I think that is the highest rank, if not then I am very sorry.) **I am very good at what I do. I have never been in love because every time I try and do a relationship with someone, they always some off saying that I love my job more than them, which in most cases I do. I do have a dog name Thunder who is and Alaskan Husky and my best mate.

My partner is Tanya Denali; she is very good at what she does and is like me in most cases, she is married to her job. She and I both agree that we will not have a relationship together and keep it professional. However, there has been times when we both crave for each other's company, so when needed she is also there to get rid of the lonely nights.

My mother had raised me to be a gentleman but I must have grown out of it because of those lonely nights. I crave for someone to love me but never thought it would happen. That was at least till I was assigned to this one case. It had to do with a man that came missing. I didn't realize that, that man was known to be the second most fear man alive. Now I just found out that I have to go undercover as a body guard for the Mafia Princess. _This should be fun._


	3. The New Guard

**AN: ****Hey everyone I forgot to tell that everyone is Human All though I'm sure you knew that. I also forgot to mention three people on the Volturi end. James and Victoria are Marcus's kids and Laurent is Caius kids. Of course there are others but these are the main ones. Jane, Demitri, and Felix are Aro's kids. Enjoy this second chapter.**

Chapter Two

The New Guard

Bella's POV

I always hate being watch over. I felt like I couldn't do anything without someone watching me. But I guess I'll get use to it. You would think that I would already be use to it but I'm not. In fact, I don't think that I ever will. It just gets on my nerves.

I'm not really sure what started the whole war other than Aro swimming the fishes, I think that he tried, and that's the key word tried, to kill my father and get out of being the second best. And ever since then my father thinks that it is best that I have yet another body guard. This one is to be with me everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. If I have to take a piss he has to be there. If I need to change, he has to be there. No matter where I go he has to be there.

The new guard arrives shortly and I am to be dress and presentable as my dad puts it. I don't give a fly rat's ass who this guy is. All I have to say is that if he tries anything he will be the next to swim with the fishes and I will do it myself.

"Bella, get your ass down here. Your new guard is here and it time that you meet him." My brother yelled from down stairs. _Oh goody time to meet the guard dog_. Before I made a move to leave I took a look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white with black bordering at the bottom summer dress with spaghetti straps, with black sandal heels. My dark brown hair hanging down past my shoulders in waves. My makeup was light and natural. I signed at me reflection. _Its as good as its going to get._

"Bellllllaaaa-"

"Yeah I'm coming, hold your horses."

I made my way down the stairs. In the living room was a God, a Greek God. He had reddish brown hair, his face structure was perfect and he had the most amazing emeral green eyes. Our eyes locked on to each other as if we were looking into each others soul. There was something about him though and it sucks that I can't place it. He looks too good to be true.

**Edwards POV.**

As I made my way over to the home of the most fear man, I kept praying that my cover was never blown. _This is going to work, this is going to work. _Is all I could think of. My boss told me to be aware of the daughter, that she is not as innoncent as she may seem. I looked at her picture one more time before I made my way over there. Needless to say, she was beautiful.

She had long brown wavey hair that goes to her shoulders. Beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in. _Yup you are way over your head this time Cullen. _I made my way up the sidewalk and to the front door. _Well here goes nothing_. I knock on the door three times before someone big guy answers it.

"Hello I'm Edward. The new body guard for Miss. Swan."

"I know who you are. And you better take good care of my little sister or you will be swimming with the fishes." He said this all in a serious tone. I'm pretty sure that I almost peed my pants. _Pull it together man_.

"Of course sir." He nodded before turning to the stair well

"Bella, get your ass down here. Your new guard is here and it time that you meet him." Nothing was said for the longest time. We made our way into the living room. "My name is Emmett, Emmett Swan."

"Hello Emmett." Was all I could say.

"Bellllllaaaa-" But he was cut off by a voice of an angel.

"Yeah I'm coming, hold your horses."

I did everything I could not to laugh but of course it did not go unnoticeable. I wasn't prepared for what happen next. When I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I got off the couch and turned around. However, I was not prepared to see and angel coming down the stairs. (**AN: sorry guys I wont go into detail about her hair and clothes, already did)**

"Hello I'm Edward Masen, I am going to be your own Personal body guard." I put my hand out for her to shake it but all she did was look at it.

"I don't need another body guard. I don't know why they can't see that."

"Isabella, you need to be a good little girl and be nice to the new man and maybe you will get a treat." Emmett said in a very jokeing matter.

"Screw you Emmett Micheal. I am not a child." Wow can she have an attiude or what.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are acting like a child. Hello Mr. Masen I am Charlie Swan. You will be working for me and taking care of my only daughter. However, if something happen to her, something will happen to you. Do I make my self clear boy."

"As Ice." I gulped. What did I get myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edwards POV.

Okay so meeting the boss wasn't as bad as it sounded. He was quite nice really. And Bella, my God she was an angel. _Don't do it man. You have a job to do._ Right a job ok.

"Things around here get pretty well….what is the word I'm looking for Bells?" Emmett looked at his sister who just rolled her eyes.

" I believe the word is hectic. Come on Emmett your little brain could even pick that one up. Anyway Im heading to the mall, Alice said something about a HUGE sale that she couldn't miss, so I'm being dragged off the the pixie as soon as she gets here." No later the words had left her mouth the door open.

"Belllllaaaa, its time to get your shopping on. Oh who are you." The little dark hair pixie who I am asuming to be Alice.

"Agghh Alice Edward, Edward Alice. Edward is my new body guard that daddy dearest thought I should have. Give me a break."

"Well I think he is just adorable."

"And here I thought I was the only one for you Alice." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room pulling Alice into him.

"Oh Jazzy you are. But look at the man he looks so innocent." Bella rolled her eyes at this. I think I have myself a hand ful.

"Please Alice really. Lets go." Just as she was about to leave the room, I grabbed her upper arm to turn her towards me.

"Miss, Swan are you forgetting that I am now your body guard and I have to be with you at all times." She looks at where my hand is and I let go but held my place.

"Listen just because Daddy hired you doesn't mean that I answer you. You get this straight. You work for me. And I don't need not God damn babysitter. If you want to "Watch" me then fine, get your shit and lets go. But keep your hands off me or I will cut them off myself got it."

"I read you loud and clear Miss Swan. Let me get my stuff and I'll be happy to "babysit" you." She narrowed her eyes at me and headed up the stairs to grab her purse.

"My sister is a little firecracker is she not. But no worries. Its all an act. Ever since our mother died she thought she had to be tough. Which I guess in this family you kinda have to be. Anyways have fun at the mall." He laugh at his joke. _What did I get my self into._

**Hey guys I know that I have not be keeping up with my stories and I know that this one is short. I just have so much stuff going on with the wedding planning and honeymoon planning that I just don't have much time. So please hang in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys I know I haven't update in like forever but that is because I a lot of things have happen since the last chapter. Some good and some bad, but im good now so I will start updating soon. Just thought I give all my readers a heads up. Love everyone of you and please bear with me. My hard times are finally coming to a end.

Thank you. Heather


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Bella's POV**_

We _finally_ made our way to the car. Walking close to him didn't help my mood any either. I mean who the hell does he think he is grabbing my arm like that. Yeah the man is hot and everything but come one. Asshole. I glance at him in the corner of my eye to see him looking around. Is everyone this paranoid?

"Bella looking good as always. So this the rookie your dad hired?" God if Mike was any creepy he be a bug.

" We are heading to the mall Michael and it Miss Swan to you." He open the door with a shrugged. Edward clear his throat and gave Mike a look that could kill him on the spot. Yep I'm gonna have to buy some new panties. With him around this is going to be fun. Alice is the first into the car and then me. Edward decided to ride in the passenger seat up front with the bug.

As we pulled into the mall, Alice was bouncing in her seating like the energizing bunny.

"Okay we got to go to Victoria's secret , and Jcpenny's, than we need to go to Macy's. Oh and…"

"Chill out Alice. I need to go to the book and music store too." I said just as Edward open my door and hold his hand out for me to take it. Okay a girl can get use to this.

"No no no, Alice what the hell are you trying to get me into. I can't wear this…this what the hell do you call this?" What ever kind of dress Alice had put me in it was a no, no it was a hell no.

"Come on Bella step out let me take a look. The Body man is not even around. He is outside of the store but where he can keep an I on things so come on." Agh there really was no use in arguing with her. So I stepped out of the dressing room. "OMG yes you have to get it, it looks so good on you." I looked into the mirror and I have to say the dress really did look good on me. It was a royal blue mini dress and shown all my curves not to mention that my girls looked really nice and perky in the dress. I caught Edwards eye in the mirror and I thought I saw lust on his face but his mask was back, no not a mask a hint of anger. He stood up from the bench he was seating and made his way in. I didn't understand until…

"Well look at you. Little Swan grew up, and in all the right places to." Does this have to happen now.

"What the hell do you want James. Can't you see that I'm a bit busy and you are taking up my space."

"I just saw you in the window and had to say hello. Not to mention that your little watch dog is doing a mighty fine job. Look here he is now." At that time I felt a hand at the small of my back.

"Miss Swan is there a problem here?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. My God he is even hotter when he clenches his jaw.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving. Oh and little Swan, I'll be seeing you soon." With that said he just left the store laughing. Oh boy.

**AN: Okay everyone I hope that this is okay. I kind of whipped this together. So I hope it was good and I will try to update tomorrow. Love ya. Bye**

**Thank you. Heather**


End file.
